Slang
Slang is the way people talk in the shadows. Slang is the specific insults between races. Slang is how mages or hackers convey info while keeping the uninitiated out. Slang is to show you belong. Need to know * barrens : n. The bad side of town, the skids * business : n. In slang context, crime, Also "Biz." * buzz : v. Go away. Buzz off. * chill : adj . Good, cool, acceptable. v. To calm oneself. * chipped : adj. Senses, skills, reflexes, muscles, and so on, enhanced by cyberware. * chrome : n. External cyberware. * chummer n. Friend, used in the same sense as “pal” or “buddy.” * cleaner : n . An assassin (or team) used to eliminate all traces of a mission, including the participants. * clip : n. A box magazine for a rearm. * comm : n. Short for commlink, your phone, handheld computer, music player, game device, and more in the palm of your hand. * corp : n. Corporation., adj. Corporate * cred n. Money. Reputation, especially good reputation. * deck : n. A cyberdeck. Or, v. To use a cyberdeck, usually illegally. * Decker : n . Pirate cyberdeck user. Derived from 20th-century term "Hacker". * drek : n. (vul) feces, excrement, as in "bulldrek!" or "drek-for-brains". adj: drekky * dump : v. To be involuntarily ejected from the Matrix. * exec : n. Corporate executive. * frag : v. Common swear word; To desire or take joy in someone's death. Adj: Fragging. Derived from "Frag"-grenade. * fragged : adj . (vul) Broken, in trouble. * geek : v. To kill. * hacker : n. Someone who illegally interacts with the Matrix, either by using a cyberdeck (as a “decker”) or with the power of their mind (as a “technomancer”). * heatwave : n. Police crackdown. * hoi : interj. (Dutch) Familiar greeting * jack : v . jack in, or enter cyberspace. jack out, or to leave cyberspace. * Mr. Johnson : n . Refers to an anonymous employer or corporate agent. * mundane : n . (vul) Non-magician or non-magical. * nutrisoy : n . Cheaply processed food product, derived from soybeans * nuyen : n . World standard of currency. * screamer : n . Credstick or other ID that triggers computer alarms if used. * scrip : n . A currency that is not nuyen, usually referring to currency issued by a megacorporation. * Simsense : n . ASIST sensory broadcast or recording. * SIN : n . System Identification Number. Identification number assigned to each person in society. * SINless : adj . Lacking a System Identification Number * SINner: n . A person with a SIN. An honest person. * swag: adj . Awesome. * wageslave : n . A low-level corporate employee. * wetwork : n . Assassination. Murder. * wired : adj . Equipped with cyberware, especially increased reflexes. ______________________________________________________ Nice to know * angel : n. A benefactor, especially an unknown one. * arctic : adj. Good, great. * chip truth : n. A fact or honest statement. * dataslave : n. Corporate decker or other data processing employee. * datasteal : n. Theft of data from a computer, usually by decking. * deckhead : n . Simsense abuser; anyone with a datajack or chipjack. * dumpshock : n. Nausea and disorientation from being Dumped out of a simsense interface (usually the Matrix or a remote control rig) * pawn : n . (derogatory) Street slang for Knight Errant of officers * paydata : n . A datafile worth money on the black market. * plex : n . A metropolitan complex, short for "metroplex". * poli : n . A policlub (political action group) or policlub member. * slot : n . Mild curse word. v. To insert a chip or credstick into chip or credstick reading device. * slot and run : v . Hurry up. Get to the point. Move it. * sprawl : n . a metroplex (see plex ); v. fraternize below one's social level. * squat : n . Abandoned urban area used for housing. (vul) A dwarf. * squatter : n . a resident of a squat * Star, the : n . The police. Originally referring to Lone Star specifically. * static : n . Trouble, usually social in nature. * suit : n . A "straight citizen." * wizard : n . A magician, usually a mage * wizworm : n . slang. A dragon. ______________________________________________________ Can't hurt to know * arc : n. An arcology (a self-sustaining colony). * breeder : n. Ork slang for a "normal" Human. * dandelion eater : n. Elf or elven. Highly Insulting. * fetishman : n. A talismonger (a shop for magical trinkets). * go-gang : n. A vehicular gang. * go-go-go : n. A bike gang or gang member. * halfer : n. Dwarf or dwarven. Racially derogative. * jander : v . To walk in an arrogant yet casual manner; to strut. * keeb : n . (vul) An Elf. From "Keebler Elves." Highly insulting. * kobun : n . Member of a Yakuza clan. (Japanese) * pixie : n . (vul) An elf. An elf poser. * razorgirl : n . A female with extensive combat enhancements. * razorguy : n . A male with extensive combat enhancements. * roke : adj . Overly elaborate or unnecessarily detailed. From a shortening of Baroque. * squishy : n . (vul) A dwarf, elf, or human. Usually used by orks and trolls. * trid, trideo : n . Holographic animated media; Three-dimensional successor to video. * trog : n . (vul) An Ork or Troll. From "troglodyte." Highly insulting. * tusker : n . Ork. Racially derogatory. * vatjob : n . A person with extensive cyberware replacement